


Plenty

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [65]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Bloody hell Sam, is that a big enough bird?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plenty

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #312 – _Turkey_.

'Bloody hell Sam, is that a big enough bird?'

'There's six of us eating from it, should cover the lot.'

'It's big as the table, you've gone a bit overboard.'

'Now you're just being facetious. Anyhow, you're the one who invited Ray and Chris.'

'I know – oi, was it you who invited Phyllis?'

'No, Phyllis invited Phyllis.'

'Right... still, you sure that's enough turkey?'

'If I only have to divvy it up between five instead of six, we'll end up with leftovers.'

'Fair enough... shall I set the table, Gladys?'

'That would be absolutely lovely of you – thank you, Guv.'


End file.
